when i was your man
by snowflakes013
Summary: Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta, que debí llevarte a todas las fiestas, porque todo lo que querías era bailar. Ahora estas bailando, pero estas bailando con otro hombre[…]espero que él haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho, cuando yo era tu hombre. AU moderno /song fic basado en la cancion de Bruno Mars :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a DreamWorks y la canción en que está basada esta historia es de Bruno lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención mía y de los que leen esto.**

**(Aunque si alguien quiere darme un poco de dinero por mi trabajo, nadie se lo va a impedir XD)**

Los rayos de sol se filtraron en sus ojos, pero aun asi no los abrió, no había podido dormir en semanas debido a que su mente solo pensaba en una persona…

Hipo se removió en la cama sintiendo un vacío al lado de él. Desde que esa persona se fue de su vida, su cama se sentía mucho más grande, era la misma cama, pero no lo parecía , y….

_Un momento… había un bulto a su lado… sería posible que…_

-Astrid…- dijo Hipo en un susurro, se sentía tan feliz, que abrazo y beso lo que creyó que eran los labios de la joven…

_Que equivocado estaba…_

Cuando sintió una lengua lamerle el rostro y llenarlo de baba, recién ahí se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

-Ay chimuelo, solo eres tu- dijo decepcionado .el labrador negro lo miraba atentamente, como si comprendiera su dolor. El solo suspiro.

-mejor vamos a comer amigo- dijo desganado mientras se dirigía a la cocina a beber café y darle la comida a su mascota. -el ambiente está algo triste ¿Qué tal si escuchamos la radio amigo?- dijo mirando al perro, quien solo se dedico un segundo a mirarlo, para después volver a comer.

Hipo fue a encender el dichoso aparato ,y cuando lo encendió no pudo sentirse más miserable .Estaban tocando la canción de Astrid y él. Al igual que la cama, la canción se sentía distinta, no era lo mismo… ya no sonaba igual.

-_los dioses me odian…-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un silbido proveniente de su celular*,lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

**Patapez: hey hipo **

**Hipo: hola,que pasa?**

**Patapez: nada importante, solo que Patán me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir de fiesta esta noche.**

**Hipo: si creo que estaría bien, ¿se celebra algo especial?**

**Patapez: nada, solo que los chicos y yo te vimos muy desanimado últimamente y queríamos ver si podíamos animarte**

**Hipo: Ok gracias ahí estaré**

Terminada la conversación, Hipo bebió un sorbo de su café, recordando que él no era de los que salían de fiesta, Astrid era la que siempre quería ir a bailar y divertirse, amaba tanto bailar que en las veces que el simplemente le decía que no quería Ir, ella incluso llegaba a rogarle para que la acompañara… al final, él se resistía a esos ojos adorables que ponía, Astrid podía ser muy insistente cuando se proponía algo. Pero él era peor.

Suspiro y dejo la taza en el fregadero, acarició al perro y decidió tomarse una ducha. El agua caliente siempre lo calmaba y ahora lo que más necesitaba era relajarse.

Ya era de noche, y ya estaba de camino al lugar donde encontraría a sus amigos.

Había dejado a Chimuelo con su madre, Valka. Sonrió al recordar a su mascota gimiendo tristemente cuando se dio cuenta que se quedaría con su madre.

FLASHBACK

_-descuida amigo, será solo por un rato, volveré por ti- le sonrió al perro, este solo lo miro con ojos tristes, intentando convencer a Hipo de llevarlo con él._

_-tranquilo, chimuelo estará bien conmigo-dijo Valka, sonriendo al ver como su hijo intentaba calmar al perro._

_-el que se preocupa es él, no yo- dijo divertido._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que asustarse?-_

_-no, solo que no se acostumbra a separarse de mi- sonrió._

_-más les vale-dijo Valka devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hijo.-se te hace tarde, deberías irte-_

_-¿me estas echando?-_

_-No, pero te perderás de la fiesta -_

_-bien entonces me ire-acaricio al perro-volveré pronto amigo-_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado. Entró y se encontró con los chicos.

-Hola-

-Hola Hipo!-lo saludo su primo-ya pensábamos que no llegarías, ya sabes habías estado tan deprimido por lo de Astrid que…- en ese momento dejo de escuchar.

_Cada vez que sus amigos hablaban de ella, se destrozaba un poco, porque cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, su corazón se rompía._

-eh…claro que iba a venir Patán.- respondió débilmente-¿Cómo iba a no hacerlo?-trato de sonreir, pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza.

-Vamos Hipo debes superarlo, mira a tu alrededor-Hipo obedeció-Hay un montón de bellezas esta noche ¿Por qué no vas con una?-dijo mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

-está bien,lo hare-dijo fastidiado-vuelvo en un rato-

-¡Ese es mi primo!¡ Y recuerda que si encuentras una que tenga amigas debes presentárnosla!-gritó mientras Hipo se alejaba.

Cuando se alejó de sus amigos se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, sinceramente no tenía ganas de coquetear con nadie. Mientras bebía observo a su alrededor y vio a la gente bailar, pero alguien logro llamar su atención. Una bella rubia de ojos azul cielo.

Nada más y nada menos que Astrid.

Habían pasado semanas desde que la volvió a ver, todo ese tiempo se había sentido horrible, había sido el peor novio del mundo, y lo sabía,

Pero en ese mismo instante supo que _había sido demasiado joven y estúpido,_ y se dio cuenta…

_De que debió haberle comprado flores,_

_Sujetado su mano,_

_Haberle dado todas sus horas,_

_Cuando tuvo su oportunidad_

_Debió llevarla a las fiestas, porque todo lo que Astrid quería_

_Era bailar_

_Ahora su lady estaba bailando_

_Pero estaba bailando con otro hombre_

Cuando vio que el desconocido besó a Astrid,su corazón se rompió mas

_Su orgullo, sus necesidades, sus conductas egoístas_

_Hicieron que una chica hermosa y fuerte como ella saliera de su vida, y ahora, nunca podría limpiar todos sus errores._

El dolor fue tanto que salió corriendo de ahí, busco a chimuelo, y llego a su departamento.

Las imágenes de Astrid besándose con otro lo atormentaban cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

Esos mismos recuerdos lo atacaron cuando despertó, su corazón se había hecho pedazos.

Entonces empezó a escribir una carta, no para enviársela, no se atrevería, pero le serviría para desahogarse.

Querida Astrid:

_Esto es duro para mi, pero aunque duela, solo quería decirte esto, soy yo el que siempre estuvo equivocado._

_Se que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme y disculparme por mis errores, pero solo quiero que sepas que:_

_Espero que él te compre flores,_

_Espero que él te sujete la mano._

_Que te dé todas sus horas,_

_Cuando tenga la oportunidad,_

_Te lleve a todas las fiestas,_

_Porque todavía recuerdo cuánto te encantaba bailar._

_Que él haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho,_

_Cuando yo era tu hombre…_

**Y fin…**

***asi suena mi celular cuando me llega un mensaje en whatsapp XD**

**¿alguien me recuerda ¿no?**

**Claro que no me pueden recordar yo jamas he escrito en esta pagina xD solo quería ver si caían en la broma LOL**

**Espero que les haya gustado este song-fic,me costo una hora y media hacerlo ,fue hecho con mucho esfuerzo ¿Qué creen que merezco?¿tomatazos?¿hachazos?¿felicitaciones?¿amenazas de muerte? Ustedes me diran que piensan de este intento de fic TT_TT**

**Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo**

**PD:dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!

¿Cómo han estado? Ok,primero este NO es un capitulo nuevo, sino que es para responder reviews y agradecer el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia :D

¿Entendido? ¿De verdad? Ok entonces: empecemos…. :

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Astrid hofenson5757** : me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia aunque haya sido triste y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

**Fernanda**: Si, ya sé que no debí dudar de ti amiga, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, marshmallow con californianas jajjajajajaja, eso es por reírte de mí chimuelo :P

**LaRojas09:** gracias por leer mi historia y si sé que es corto pero la canción no daba para mucho, así que si no hubiera puesto muchos detalles -_el flashback por ejemplo-_ hubiera sido más corto de lo que te imaginas ja. Gracias por comentar

**Luz:** que bueno que te haya gustado la forma en que los combine, me hubiera gustado que fuera más de un capitulo pero no soy de las que tiene tiempo para escribir (esto lo tenía planeado desde junio) y también me parece triste, pero la canción tiene melodía triste, letra triste…¡ HASTA BRUNO MARS SE VEIA TRISTE EN EL VIDEO! Así que la historia debía ser triste. xD

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: gracias por comentar y como ya te había dicho, la idea inicial era hacerlo como un sueño, pero así como quedo era más fiel a la canción gracias por comentar y aunque no lo creas a mí también me duele, lloremos juntas xD.

**Por ultimo también a los que pusieron follows y favorites :**

-caripo

-HiNaTHitHa.16241

-marraja129

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS! Por su apoyo, de verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco .**

**Y por último a mis lectores ninja, gracias también por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo leyendo mi fic, de verdad me han conmovido hasta el fondo de mi alma…**

**¿?: Cual alma? xD**

**Yo: vete a la #$#"%%&$"#, eres un maldito #$%$ &# %&#&# **

**¿?.: ok…. (0_0)**

**ADIOS! Y hasta mi próximo fic! Los quiero! **


End file.
